Icicles & Weeds
by PikasPuma
Summary: The sequel to Snowflakes & Flowers. Silver really wants to get to know his father, Shadow, better, but a new enemy is out to get Leaf, his girlfriend. He can't possibly think about it now...
1. The Curse

_**Major Disclaimer: This was written by Leaf, not me!**_

* * *

><p>Snow was gently blanketing the surface of the city; lights were dimly shining through the windows and the stars were very visible. A tall apartment building with many stories sprawled high into the sky. Each room had a balcony, most covered in a big puff of snow; the only one that wasn't like that was the one of a lime green hedgehog's. Her garden was more like a forest, and it seemed like there wasn't an effect at all from the snow. Inside the apartment, belongings of the hedgehog were neatly tucked in cardboard boxes and stacked up one another.<p>

"It must be close to Christmas," Leaf giggled, "I mustn't forget my pair of ice skates, although I admit I am a bit clumsy." The lime green hedgehog walked in her closet and pulled out white skates, looking rather aged but still had a little shine on it. "It would be nice to skate with Silver, just the two of us together…but I always fall on my bottom." Leaf coughed at her memories of her past, being a tiny hedgehog and slipping every time she got up.

Being by herself wasn't really much fun, especially because all her friends lived in different parts of the world. It was around eight at night, and the days were really short so it was pitch black outside.

Leaf helped herself to some pasta and later relaxed by her television set with an ice cream float. "I can't bring EVERYTHING to the new place…I mean…I think I'm a bother enough that I'm moving in. What do I do? Just get rid of all this stuff?" Leaf stuck out her lower lip as she sunk into her leather chair.

The green hedgehog found herself asleep for a few hours.

* * *

><p>A short, red hedgehog walked next to her, both wearing backpacks. They were both very young indeed. Leaf was playing soccer with a rock, until Flame poked right in the rib.<p>

"LOOK OUT!"

A brick wall faced the both of them, and something seemed different. A shadow built up, revealing a tall, skinny, and grotesque figure, was appearing. The thing had short hair, large ears, and a tail, which was what only Leaf could make out. It blinked its blood red eyes at her.

"I have finally found you…Leaf…and now you will pay for what your mother and all the other first generation Guardians have done!" the shadow spoke harshly.

The shadow somehow drew out magenta claws and aimed at Leaf's heart. Leaf was  
>only quick enough to turn, but it was too late. Purple claws sunk into the hedgehog's fur, giving a feeling of fire and ice, penetrating in her tissues. The green hedgehog let out a horrific scream, and the shadow disappeared.<p>

"Leaf!" The red sibling hedgehog came to her side. "You're going to be okay, just listen to me!"

Blood was dripping down Leaf's arm and staining her school uniform; the four-clawed scar gave an ominous purple glow.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" Leaf panicked as she waved her hair away from her right shoulder."What if Silver sees this? My curse…this is bad…" the green hedgehog sobbed for about five minutes, until a light bulb over her head turned on.<p>

"Wait…Silver…he panicked during his birthday party…that must mean that he must've seen something also…and that would put us on the same level…" a sigh of relief came from her.

Leaf packed the rest of her things and was ready to move away from her apartment…forever…


	2. What is That?

Silver the Hedgehog let out a yawn and blinked a few moments before he realized where he was and what had happened last night. He remembered that he had a great time, had his first kiss, finally found out after all his life his father was Shadow the Hedgehog and was now in his new room. He would've turned fifteen if agelessness hadn't been inherited, and Mephisto the Dark, something like his older cousin, for some strange reason, but fortunately, didn't show. The young hedgehog rubbed his eyes a little and shuffled out of bed. He was drowsy enough to almost run into the left side of the door if he hadn't sensed it in front of him. With a side step he ambled forward slowly into the living area.

His father lived in a same-sized house as Venice's family; huge master suite occupying the upstairs, a kitchen mirroring a living area, although it wasn't shown immediately, and bedrooms surrounding that area. Silver had taken the one next to the living room.

Partly startling him, a black and pale-powder blue figure landed to his right side and tried to blow into a party horn. All that came out was _phhhhfff...phh..._oo_nnnn..._

"Ah, who needs that!" Mephisto growled, throwing it aside. "Happy Belated Birthday, Silver!"

"You can play a trumpet, but you can't blow into _that?" _he asked. Mephisto was demon-spawn, and his muzzle was pretty much passable membrane and he could eat, unlike his father, Mephiles, who had no digestive system whatsoever.

"Shut up and come over here!" he whispered, beckoning him over to the couch, a diagonal left from the door. A nicely wrapped box waited for the two, and the sixteen-year-old set it on Silver's lap. "I _would've _come to your party _if _my father hadn't told me about your little cousin. I didn't want to scare the poor girl."

"You would've scared _everyone," _he muttered as he tore open the package. When he opened it, he found a nice...gory...T-rated...violent first-person shooter waiting for him.

"...You even scare me sometimes."

"Grr! So he was right! My father said you'd hate it and you do!" The demon-spawn started mildly cursing under his breath, then went, "Will you _ever _play it? Maybe, I can hack into it and make it an E-10 + game. You would play that, wouldn't you?"

"I...I guess."

"Great!" he cheered, snatching the game and putting it into a bag on the table and then pulled out another box. "This one is from both of us. You'll like it, I'm sure," he grumbled handing it over. Tearing at it, he found a nice little set of missing crochet needles from Silver's possession.

"You're catching on," he replied, walking back into his room and dug through the black yarn tote that was neatly put along the wall. The young hedgehog found his needle container and, as his mother would have done, put them in their order.

"You're just like her," Mephisto noted, eying his behavior.

"Who?" Silver asked, turning his head. "Mom?"

"Yes, just like Aunt Selene." Shadow and Mephiles were less than brothers, so it was alright for Mephisto to call Dad "Uncle" and vice versa for Silver. "But I guess it had to rub off. Her memories are most prominent in you after all.

"But the past isn't so important, anymore. I hear you have a girlfriend!" Leaf was the one who shared the first kiss with him.

"Yeah, Dad told you, right?"

"Yes and no. My dad said he heard it from Shadow. What does she look like?"

Leaf! _I _forgot _I asked her to move in with us! _Silver's face went pale. _I didn't even tell Dad! _"Crap!" he muttered under his breath, but Mephisto caught it. "Oh? What's wrong?"

"Where's Dad? Did he wake up already?"

"He's talking with Solaris," he joked, "ruler of all time and sun." Solaris was a creature Mephiles mentioned often...but what did he mean by that?

"What?"

"What, still naïve? He's in the backyard talking to Father."

"Oh. Is that what you meant by 'Solaris?'"

Mephisto's sigh was long and drenched in frustration. "Why. Are. You. So. Very. Square." With a flick of his wrist, he guided him outside, but to get there, they needed to go diagonal left from Silver's room, past the kitchen area, and then down the hallway to the left. Outside, everything was covered in snow; Silver's knees were chilled. There wasn't a sign of the two hedgehogs anywhere.

"Hmm. Must be hiding from us," the dark-green-eyed demon-spawn grumbled. "He _knows _perfectly well I hate having my mind messed with, _especially _if it's on purpose, and he's the"-he cursed here-"_puppet master!" _

A familiar chuckle reached Silver's ears to his left. "I wasn't even trying this time, Mephisto." Mephiles was standing in the shadows of the patio. Shadow was right behind him, "But don't curse in front of your cousin."

"Er-yes, sir," Mephisto ducked his head.

"Finally awake, Silver?" Dad asked.

"Yes, um, I wanted to talk to you about something, I, uh..."

Silver froze as the doorbell rang in the house. "I'll get it." CRAP! _Must be Leaf, with all her stuff, I can't just turn her away..._

"No, I'll get it," Shadow replied, heading back inside, when Silver finally realized Leaf didn't know where this house was. Mephiles quivered. "Let's get back inside before you both catch a cold."

"Who's at the door?" Silver asked, childishly.

"I'm guessing some solicitor or some one from the neighborhood... I'm not sure. It wasn't expected."

But the young hedgehog's face went pale again when he heard, "Oh! Hello, Leaf."

!

* * *

><p>"Silver?" Shadow's eyes blazed with anger, but his face was confused. "Why did Leaf have all those boxes outside?"<p>

Frightened, the words came out from Silver's mouth very slowly. "I...was trying to tell you that I asked her... if she wanted to... come live with us... But I didn't think she knew where we lived."

Dad looked down for a moment. "That might be my fault; I gave Vienna our address. Must've asked her directions." A heavy sigh came from him. "All right. We can't just turn her away now."

His eyes were still bright with anger as he went to show Leaf where she could stay. Mephiles and Mephisto had disappeared somewhere, probably because Mephiles was timid and Mephisto is more afraid of himself than any other thing. Mephisto left, though, but Mephiles' head, in the form of a shadow on the wall, peeked out from behind the headboard of Silver's bed. "I wouldn't worry about him, Silver; he's quite capable of ridding himself of rage."

"He's mad at me, isn't he?"

"Surely, if Mephisto invited someone to live with us without my permission, I suppose I would be angry as well, but Silver, you are more so innocent than Mephisto, who has more corrupt reasons than yours. He'll get over it soon enough."

"I hope so..." Silver shuddered a little, before going to see Leaf. He hadn't seen Leaf because his dad had immediately shoved the poor kid into his room. He went along the wall that his doorway rested on and heard a bit of rustling. _Leaf. _He walked in.

Leaf was a green and fairly attractive hedgehog, with three long bangs and one light blue one. She had lustrous blue-green eyes, and was wearing her green vine dress with black leggings. The brown coat she must've been wearing was draped over a chair on the near side of the room. Her eyes sparkled when they met.

"Silver!" she dropped something back in the box and went over to hug him.

"Hi Leaf," Silver cooed, returning the embrace. "I didn't expect you to come today…"

"I know; I'm sorry, but there were some people who needed my apartment sooner, so I had to…" They pulled away and Leaf added, "Vienna and Venice say hi."

"Oh, you went to Vienna?"

"Yeah, you didn't give me an address and they said that your dad just gave it to you. I would've called you, but you didn't give me a phone number. Mind helping me move in?"

"Oh. I would, but I need to put my stuff away, too, sorry," he ducked his head before backing out of the room. Going into the room he first opened up the duffel bag; whatever counted as clothes would be in there. He hung up his tuxedo in the closet, put his homemade beanies in a drawer, then bored out of his mind, he psychokinetically opened the top drawer and tossed the balled up fuzzy and slipper socks in the drawer. In his backpack was his laptop (he had always preferred them over tablets for typing), his e-reader, and his drawing tablet. All of them went on the desk or in one of the drawers the desk had. His "crochet-crap" as Venice had called it was nicely placed between the nightstand and his bed. Then he walked over to Leaf's room. About a third of the boxes were stacked and empty.

"Done already?" she asked, folding a shirt on her bed.

"Well, I _am _a _male _hedgehog," he jested. "What can I do? Take those"- pointing to the box pile-"outside?"

"Sure. Let me know if I forgot something inside one of them." With a lift, the young hedgehog carried them out to the front to be put on the curb like Vienna had taught him and Venice to do as soon as they were old enough. He tripped, though, stubbing on of his toes. The boxes tumbled out of his hands.

"Great," Silver grumbled, getting back up, picking up each one and moving it back where it needed to go. As he went back up the steps he noticed something odd in the chilly grass. Stooping, he inspected it.

It looked like a dark purple gem of some sort, but he couldn't tell, so he reached-

_"Wait!" _Mephiles cried out, startling him. "Don't touch it!"

Childishly, Silver wondered out loud, "Why not?" as the demon stooped towards it. "It holds a curse against all who touch it. But why on earth is it here...? I've heard that it can move by itself but only so often..."

"I dropped Leaf's boxes and it must've..." Silver's face went pale. "Leaf. But she's-"

"It does bare a significant resemblance to..." the black hedgehog-shape shuddered. "Now it clicks. I'll destroy _this" -_he umbrakinetically picked up the gem which furiously glowed purple-" and you, look out for Leaf, understand?Go with her if she goes outside. Don't go through the rest of her stuff. And _don't _mention this to a _soul._ Let _me_ do the talking."

"What are talking about-"

"You're still too naïve for me to explain this now. You'd tell someone, I'm sure. Now, get back in the house before someone comes by. Be a good hedgehog and don't tell _anyone. _I need to go somewhere for a little while." The green slit eyes shone promise. "I'll come back, and if you've kept this secret I'll tell you what I know, okay? Is that fair?"

With a frustrated growl, the young silver hedgehog nodded and headed into the house. _What's _he hiding? _How come _I _can't know _right now?

"Hey, Silver, what's wrong?" Leaf asked, putting a raincoat in the closet across from here. "You look angry."

"It's nothing; I stubbed my toe."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it just hurt for a little bit. It's alright now...I'm gonna go...back into my room now..."

"Oh, all right."

_Why do I have to look after Leaf? What made Mephiles shudder? Is it any of my business? What if he has a loose screw?...But Mephiles wouldn't be talking in such a harsh tone if he went crazy; it'd be shaking and nervously laughing..._

_For now, I'll listen to him..._


	3. Vanity

Silver hadn't eaten breakfast yet, Shadow realized. _He didn't even ask for me to make breakfast... What if he's got anorexic tendencies; I didn't even ask Vienna what his habits are. And he was really honest when he invited Leaf to live with us, but I thought it would just be the two of us... _He contemplated as he dialed Vienna's number.

"Shadow?" Vienna asked. "What's wrong?"

"Silver hasn't asked for breakfast yet."

"Well, he is used to me making it for him before he wakes up, but sometimes he doesn't show up." _Doesn't show up for breakfast? What, he _forgets to eat, _or something? _"Offer him some; he'll eat, I'm sure."

"Alright, anything else I need to know?"

"Oh, I'm sure Silver isn't _that _hard to figure out. He's a nice boy." _Well, as far as I know, _I _wasn't a _"nice" _boy after I lost my memory, and he's pretty much behaving like I did. I'm worrying that he'll just become me, and I don't know if I want that to happen. _With a thanks and a goodbye he hung up, sighed and bumped his head against the wall in his bedroom. _What if Selene was wrong, what if I'm not as cut out to be a father as she thinks?_

"Shadow, come on. It's only your first day and you've had a late start," Selene's ghost brushed her head past his shoulder from behind. "It takes time. You would've felt this nervous if he was just some five hours old." A glance back and he sighed. "But what if he acts just like I did some two hundred years ago? I won't be able to have a parental influence on him."

"But Silver isn't you, Shado, he's our little Dovey. He's a sweetheart just like you are now. Spend some time with him and you'll be more of a father to him." The hedgehog looked back down into his shadow. "Any advice, Mephiles?"

His shade looked back up with glowing green eyes. "For now, spend some time with him. But there is something you should understand; nothing happens overnight.

"Sorry that I can't stay with you to give more forewarning, but I have something I need to do."

"Can I help you with that, then?"

"No; sorry. Personal... Personal responsibilities...But may you have favor with Silver. I should return soon..."

* * *

><p>Silver sniffed when he thought he smelled a doughnut or something outside his room. The door pushed opened and Dad came in with a plate of doughnuts. "Hey, you didn't ask for breakfast, so I made you some."<p>

"Oh. Thanks."

"Probably used to getting it without asking, huh?" The younger hedgehog's ears thought they picked up, "Lazy," or "Spoiled, just like your mother."

"What?" Silver asked while his mouth was enclosing a glazed doughnut.

"Your mom liked to lie around when she was pregnant. Must've been cause of the fatigue, but anyway, I think it rubbed off on you. But at least she _asked _for it unlike you, you little..." he tasseled his hair a bit, making some strands stick up. "Fluff-ball."

"Aren't you going to call me names I understand, or do you have to explain all of them to me?"

"That's all you were when you were born, just a ball of fluff, asleep. Your snores sounded like coos."

_"Coo?_ That's what _birds _do."

"I know, but that's what your snoring sounded like, and that's why Mom calls you 'Dovey.'"

_"No! I won't let you!" he cried._

What? _Are the nightmares back? _

"Silver!" It was Leaf's distressful voice in this one.

_"See what sort of bloodshed you've dealt out, Leaf? He wouldn't be in this much pain if you had let me kill you!" _An unfamiliar voice hissed.

Kill Leaf? _I'll _never _let _that _happen! Watch out, whoever you are!_

"Silver? What's wrong, did you blank?"

_"Be a good hedgehog and don't tell _anyone."

"I'm alright, sorry."

_"Looks like something doesn't belong." _the same voice remarked.

_You... You want to kill Leaf, whoever you are. You'd better _watch _it._

"Huh. Another quirk," the black hedgehog smiled. "You won't admit things easily, like pain. You won't burden anyone else with your problems. You'll bottle them up and they'll build up.

"You got it from your mom. It makes you a little insecure."

"Humph, like you aren't."

"Excuse me? How old are you again?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leaf," Silver smiled. "Can I come with you?" He'd stopped her from completely going out the door.<p>

"Oh," she was partly taken aback by his sudden gesture. "Uh...I was planning to go to some really girly places," she tried to explain to him. "Like...er..."

"I don't mind, really. We could get lunch afterward, how about it?"

"Oh, well, alright, I guess." They headed out towards the busy metropolis where the mall where the two first met was. Leaf had dropped a scarf on some steps and Silver had returned it to her. That was the spark of their love and he'd always remember it, that powdery garden where everything had started. Silver had stayed by her side loyal to Mephiles' commands, but respectfully waited outside of dressing rooms. So far nothing was going wrong...

"So, are you hungry yet?" he asked. Leaf hummed, and then nodded. "Food would be nice."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Er...Hmm... You should choose..."

"Burgers and fries?" The green hedgehog didn't look too focused. "Leaf? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she blinked. "Oh. I'm fine, burgers are okay."

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," her voice had a firmness to it. He hadn't heard it before and he assumed that she was angry.

"Well...Alright."

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time they left. Leaf had so many bags that Silver had to hold some for her. The sun was still setting behind the gray clouds. Some snowflakes fell from them, making Leaf shudder. "Do you think it'll storm?"<p>

"Maybe…" Silver whispered as his mane twitched. _It's eerie, like Halloween in December. Not storming, but it's playing with us. _A light from the street flickered. "Creepy."

"I'm afraid that's how I prefer it," a strangely familiar voice informed from ahead. It came from a purple coyote (Silver thought that was what she was) with a lighter more pinkish colored hair. Her eyes were red, but there was no softness or hint of softness like his father's: only hatred. She had two blue earrings on each ear, and Leaf had already cowered behind Silver. _That gesture, only means this person and Leaf have definitely met and has made Leaf fear her._

"Who are you?" he demanded. The lady sneered.

"Oh, yes, she_ hasn't_ told you. I am Vanity. If you don't mind, I'd like to make this quick." With a simple gesture, Leaf was thrown to the ground, out in the open. She struggled, trying to get up, but somehow, Vanity was controlling her as she walked closer to the hedgehogs.

"Leaf!" Silver tried not to expose his psychokinetic powers just yet by rushing to her side. Their shadows overlapped-

Something flung itself out of the shade and tackled Vanity with a demonic shriek, which made Leaf scream. A crystalline Mephiles was trying to pin the coyote down, but was thrown aside. Leaf was freed from the hold, though, and Silver watched the scene unfold.

"Looks like something doesn't belong," Vanity remarked, eying Mephiles. "I thought you didn't exist."

"Whether or not _you're _alive doesn't guarantee my presence," the demon hissed. "You know perfectly well who and what I am. And what do you think you're doing, pursuing her when Master's son is around?"

"You have a Master? That only proves what an incompetent demon you are!"

With a devilish-sounding growl, he pounced and they were locked; Vanity's hands and Mephiles' claws pushing to overtake their opponent. "What good is fighting me," she growled, "when _I'm _your Guardian?" Mephiles let his right arm go limp so he could strike a blow to her face. Cowardly, she fled. When the demon looked back he was normal, Shadow-like. "Are you hurt?"

The silver one shook his head but his girlfriend wouldn't look at their savior. "He's one of them, I'm sure!" she whispered into his mane. "Destroy him!"

"You know, that's no way to greet my uncle, Leaf." Her face went pale. _"What?" _she breathed. She looked frail; she'd faint the instance she'd stand up. Silver knew it was only right to carry her. "Can you tell me now?" He asked his uncle, still alert for Vanity.

"Yes. You've been a good hedgehog; it's only fair to explain," he agreed, picking up all that was dropped.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what happened?" Shadow's eyebrow raised. Mephiles was still trying to explain what had happened to the two hedgehogs as Silver tried to tell about Mephiles. "Er, you see Leaf," the silver one went on, "my father and Mephiles are good friends. Almost like brothers, which is why he's my uncle. But they aren't really..."<p>

"Someone attacked them, or attempted to, at least," the demon replied. "If I wasn't hiding in Silver's shadow they would've been broken."

"And he's not all bad. I like him, and he has a so- er, demon-spawn named Mephisto."

_"He's a demon?" _Leaf's eyes widened.

"Yes but it doesn't make him evil!" he almost yelled in frustration. "He's good! He saved your life!"

"So, who would want to kill Leaf?" Dad asked. The mouth-less one nodded. "I'll explain that to all of you, though, I'm sure Leaf has already been informed." He moved over so that he was the center of attention to all who sat on the couch, counting Shadow who stood.

"The person who attacked you two earlier is a person called Vanity," Mephiles started. "She is what we know as the Guardian of Darkness. There were once six guardians, all ruling over an element, like Fire or Water or Sky. But I only need to explain two of the original six in detail; Vanity and Earthia." Leaf's aura became a faint uneasy glow. "Earthia was the Guardian over Earth and Fire. Unfortunately, this cause Vanity to grow envious at Earthia's power over fire, and eventually destroyed her."

_Get to the point. _"What does it have to do with Leaf?" Silver asked. His father gave him a warning look, then went back to the demon.

"Ah, yes. You see, before Earthia was murdered she had two children...Flame..." he then set his eyes on the green hedgehog. "...And Leaf."


	4. Pressure

"So, that makes Flame the Fire Guardian," Silver caught on, "and Leaf the Earth Guardian." He looked to see that his girlfriend was holding her head the same way she did when he first saw her; like she was about to burst. _She hides it away, just like I do... And I must repay the favor for when she saved me that night... We need some space, _his eyes told Mephiles and Dad. Respectfully, they left.

"Leaf?" he cooed, gently brushing her right hand away from her face. "I understand a little of what you're feeling right now... And I want to help you. Not just 'cause Vanity wants to kill you, but...Because I love you. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise that." Leaf finally opened her eyes, which looked wet and gazed at him.

"Y-you mean it, Silver? That you would never let me get hurt?"

"Yes, Leaf." _I mean every word I say. And as I understand it, you're the equivalent to the life force of the earth. If you die, the world dies with you. I'm not going to let that happen. I made it my vow two years ago that I would ensure the safety of this planet and its future. Even if it means I have to give up my own life. I will do what ever it takes._

_Vanity...that blow to the head..._Silver cleared his mind to confirm if it would take awhile for it to heal.

_Blood dripped from the cuts the crystals made when he hit her. She couldn't very well control a shadow._

_"That cursed demon!" she growled._

"Come on, Leaf," Silver tugged on her arm. "Let's go have some fun together." Her eyes bulged.

"But...Vanity..."

"She's hurt. I don't think _I _could recover from a blow like that quickly. I'm pretty sturdy, too. It'll be alright," he smiled. Her peach muzzle smiled back.

"Well, alright. I know that I can trust you."

* * *

><p>"Erk! But she's <em>Silver's <em>girlfriend!" Mephisto growled. "Staying in her shadow, that would be weird!"

"Come now, you're only helping them," Mephiles persuaded. "And it's only until Vanity is confirmed dead." Suddenly, the demon-spawn twitched. Mischief shown in his dark eyes.

_"Or," _he smiled, _"I _could track down Vanity herself and end this. That would be so much better!" Mephiles let out a metallic growl.

_"You'll do what I say," _he glowered. "I won't allow you to foolishly try to kill her. She's powerful. And there are certain requirements to be followed."

"Death doesn't have a manual!" he hissed. "It has no 'special requirements!' Why do you always have to be so _technical _about the funnest things, like _killing?" _

"'Funnest' isn't a word, Mephisto. It's 'most fun.'" The demon-spawn growled and turned crystalline. The bright red whites were his true colors right now. _Oh, you had such promise… Such potential, but you were corrupted, just like I am… Destruction is what you crave…_

"Mephisto," Mephiles called to the tense crystal covered demon. He looked back and sneered, _"Yes, father? What is it? Would you like me to possess my own cousin, Master of Manipulation?"_

Ignoring the last remark, he offered, "If I trust you not to finish Vanity, will you hold her off until I have gathered enough information about what powers she has acquired in the past centuries?" With a head tilt Mephisto was back to normal.

"Oh? I've been promoted," he mused in a mumble. "From bodyguard to scout. I see. Run into her a few times and report. Alright, fair enough," he shrank down into a gas-like puddle. "But don't expect me to remember first thing…"

* * *

><p>"Mephiles! They ran off," Shadow almost growled. "Silver… Where would he go?"<p>

"Not necessarily a bad thing, Master," Mephiles remarked. "Vanity's been crippled by the encounter. It'll take a day or so to heal."

_It's not just about this whole "Vanity" deal, _he thought. _Silver is _my son._ Ever since I offered him to stay he's pretty much been dead set on Leaf. Why didn't I see this coming…_

"Whatever," he grumbled, sounding like he had 201 years ago. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

><p>Silver yawned and crawled into bed. He wondered though, where his father had run off to. The house was empty except for Mephiles, who had informed, "Master is out at the moment; he'll probably return when you're both asleep." The silver one was still a little curious, but decided Mephiles would just bend his questions and beat around the bush. <em>But Dad was trying to warm up… It's a little <em>uncharacteristic.

They had so much fun together. Leaf and him played games and ate some pizza slices. She wasn't that bad of a dancer, either. But now, Silver's ears caught some mental chatter.

_"Silver?"_ Leaf called out with her mind. _"Are you awake?"_

_"Barely,"_ he whispered. _"Why? What's wrong?"_

_"I-I can't sleep...I'm scared..."_ she sounded just like his baby cousin. He tried to comfort her: _"But Vanity won't be able to attack you as long as she had that blow to the head-"_

_"She'll do anything to kill me,"_ she shuddered mentally. _"Even if it means resorting to stabbing or shooting me. I-I don't feel safe at all."_

_"I'll keep my second eye on you," _Silver promised, mentioning the eye for the present. _"I won't let her hurt you."_

And he made sure that didn't happen the rest of the evening.


	5. Snapping Point

Silver still didn't see any sign of his father when he woke up. _Is he sleeping? But, Mom said that it was usually _him _who woke up first... Then again, it has been awhile... _

"Mephiles?" He turned to the figure staring at the ceiling. The creature's ear pricked and his left reptilian eye rested on him.

"No. Master isn't home yet...If you'll excuse me, I'll take it upon myself to see that he's okay. Please keep Leaf inside until one of us returns," he warned, before shrinking into his base, ooze-like form and disappeared. Then Leaf emerged from her room, stretching.

"Morning, Silver," she hummed, "what'd I miss?"

"Mephiles just went to go look for Dad, and you can't go outside," the young hedgehog summarized before sipping on a glass of chocolate milk. It was an inherited quirk from his mother. Then he took a bite out of his doughnut. The green girl almost skipped over to the counter. "Oh, well... I guess I can tend to my potted plants inside this afternoon."

"You brought all of them, right?" Silver chirped. She nodded, but clarified, "But I moved the trees from their pots into the soil in the backyard. They should be able to take care of themselves; it's my flowers that need constant attention. Want to help?"

Botany wasn't one of Silver's favorite subjects, but he liked it when Leaf blossomed when she talked about plants. She'd be even more bubbly _around _them. He followed her into her room after finishing breakfast and brushing his teeth. "I'm going to be checking my plants with my powers, so I need you to make sure I'm alright after each check."

Spot check. "Oh. Okay."

Leaf gently supported a branching flower and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and a green aura from her fingertips flocked to the plant. Faintly, her palm also had a green glow, just not as noticeable as her fingertips or the part of the plant she was touching. This reminded Silver of psychometry. Psychometry is the ability to see an object's past or future (given the psychic was powerful enough) without means of time travel. It was a useful skill for a time-traveler like Silver. _And learning it meant going to museums and relics and never-ending "Touch this! And this! Feel this! What are you getting? Is it working?" _Thankfully, Silver's psychokinesis enabled him to trigger it without _physically _touching it. He could witness an era by "not touching" a priceless vase of some sort.

The hedgehog came to as Silver was recalling mornings when Miss Icicle would personally drive him to the library so he could learn. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. She nodded, "The plant's thirsty...and so am I, now..."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Silver stepped out and returned with a glass of water for his girlfriend, and a good-sized container for all of the plants that might also be thirsty. Plant communication seemed to interest Silver slightly, as it seemed so familiar to him. It almost felt as though he had practiced plant communication before...

_"What about _plants?" _the ten-year-old asked. "Plants have energy, _too, _right?"_

_"Well, of course," the old hedgehog replied, supporting herself on the cane. "Energy surrounds you and moves all matter. It's yours to guide and manipulate. Plants are alive, just like you and me. But they've got no brains, like objects. It's a good start for trying to learn psychometry."_

_"He said it was necessary. And I know how to do that with people!"_

_"Well, jumping from that to an object won't get you anywhere, Silver. Ah...you're so eager...Just like your mother."_

_"Did _she _ever learn psychometry?"_

_"Ah, no. I don't believe so. Now, come touch this ivy, here." She started laughing to herself._

_"What's so funny?" the younger hedgehog demanded. She shook her head, "I was just thinking about your great-grandfather, Ed. You know, he's not as _tolerant _to your stubbornness as I am."_

"Huh? _I'm not stubborn!"_

Eventually, based on the memory plant communication was very much like psychometry. A stepping stone.

_I never _did _meet Great-Grandpa Ed. Not his spirit, at least. I'm not too sure my mom did, either. I __wonder what he thinks of my father._

* * *

><p>Shadow sat there in a semi-curled position on one of the lower branches of the tree. Not <em>a <em>tree, _the _tree. This was the tree where he would sit with Selene and they'd imagine what it'd be like for them after ten years. That was before everything changed. He had sat there most of the night, but had brought a blanket so he wouldn't freeze. Usually, Selene would appear to cheer him up when he sat there. But she hadn't... _I wonder why..._

"I was talking to someone," a soft voice cooed. "Someone I haven't gotten to know." His eyes moved to the voice, but his body was still. Selene walked towards him and heaved herself onto the branch. Facing him, she sat on her legs, sighed happily, and then asked, "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he lied, looking away. "I just wanted to see you."

"Don't lie to me, Shadow," she leaned in and rested her hands on his knees. "I know you're a little upset because Silver won't spend time with you _voluntarily."_

"A little? I don't know. Seems like a lot."

"Don't let it get to you." A warm spot formed on the dark hedgehog's forehead. "You're better than letting a rage get to you and control your life. Much better."

"But I need to tell him-" Shadow looked up. Selene's radiant indigo blue eyes still had their smiling shine to them. "And you will. When the time's right, of course. You know, he's worried about you."

"He is?" he snapped to attention. She hummed. "Yes. You know how sweet he can be, Shado. Go see him; he'll spend time with you, I'm sure." _To think I would make you wait...Forever..._

"Selene, I..."

"Love me? I know... I love you too. And I can wait forever..." she faded away into the air. A few crunches from afar signaled Mephiles' arrival.

"Shadow?" he came into view. "Did I interrupt something?" Shadow started to descend from the branch. "No, I don't think so."

"Silver was wondering where you were, so I thought you would be here, talking to Mistress," the demon explained. "Is it any of my business, Shadow?"

"I...I'm not sure yet. Er, has Mephisto ever had..."

"A girlfriend? No, not yet. Perhaps I should get him to an asylum or a rehabilitation facility, so maybe he'd be forced to socialize with others."

"Doesn't that seem a little...morbid?" The mouth-less one shrugged. "I don't know. We're demons. You can meet all sorts of people in a rehabilitation center, you know. A former drug addict, a homicidal maniac, a bomb manufacturer...All sorts of people that Mephisto would find interest in." Shadow wondered exactly how crazy Mephiles used to be, if his demon-spawn had inherited most if not all of the illogical, maniacal, pro-anarchy sides of his father.

"I don't know, maybe I should send Mephisto off to the nearest one so he could meet someone new, hmm?"

"Er...sure..."

* * *

><p>Silver hugged Leaf from the side who giggled as soon as he squeezed. "Oh, will you stop that!" she smiled as he brushed past her shoulder. They were done with the plants, and wound up being cuddly and giggly on the couch. And not to Shadow's surprise his son was completely oblivious that he had come back. The part of Shadow's heart that was <em>supposed <em>to be patched up only burned deeper. And unfortunately, someone like Shadow can't keep holding it in; it'll just get worse.

So after Leaf went to bed, he confronted Silver in the living room.

"I'm starting to think this Vanity is some sort of sick idea to make you less guilty of avoiding me," he almost growled. Silver's eyebrow raised.

_"What? _D-dad! I would _never-"_

"I get it." That's when the branch snapped for both of them. "You didn't even _think _about how much I might've wanted to do things!"

_"You _get it? No you don't! You don't even _trust me!"_

"Well, _my mistake! _I didn't realize asking you to spend a little time with me was cutting _so much time away from her!"_

"And I didn't know that giving someone a place to stay was_ so offensive!"_

"All I asked was some time to _get to know you better, _and you bring _her _along!"

"Maybe it was best if you just _butt out of my life!"_

_"Fine, _maybe I should've just forgot about _you!"_

_"Maybe you should've looked at the job description before you got Mom pregnant!"_

_"And maybe I should've made her take birth control pills!"_

_"Fine! Let me just get out of your house before I get into a car accident and die!"_

_"Fine! Leave!" _


	6. Ambushed Twice?

_Who does he think he _is! Silver growled as he stomped outside. The snow whipped up thanks to the wind, but it wasn't too terribly bad for a maned hedgehog. _Accusing _me _of avoiding him! _He's_ the one who avoided _me! The forest was ideal if he was kicking himself out of his dad's house. _Not _my _fault _Vanity _had to appear _just _as she moved in so _I _had to play _"bodyguard!"

He stopped stomping when he found a fitting area to spend the night. A nice, slightly sheltered place to sleep. The young hedgehog growled a little when he curled up in the spot. _Hate hate hate hate hate..._

* * *

><p><em>He is so <em>stubborn! Ugh, _I've got to wrestle with him every time I want to _talk _to him! _Shadow grabbed his head, gritting his teeth. _I certainly don't remember anything like _that. There wasn't anything to kick lightly or throw without making a lot of noise. Err... _I'm better than this, I'm better than this... _With a sigh, he was finally calm. _Oh, Silver... What went wrong with _you?

"Shadow?" Mephiles peeked in the living room. "Where's Silver?"

"He ran off. Why's he so...?"

"Much like you?" he finished. "Well, you know the saying, don't you?" _But- he's not _all _me, he's got Selene in him too! He's kind and..._!

"He's got _her _in him too. He's..."

"Cutting himself off," the demon pondered. "Interesting. Selene was always the table with the short leg. You were the landmine. Makes Silver a bomb that only goes off when it's pushed." The wind was wailing outside; made moans loud enough that no windows needed to be open. "Oh… I'm afraid he'll get frost bite if he stays out for much longer. I'll watch Leaf, you go get him."

_No use taking a scarf, _Shadow noted, walking outside. Thirty seconds out the door and he was shivering. _Not a good sign. Silver may be _maned _but it's not enough to make up for his light-colored fur. _The ice in the air collided with his legs every time he took a step. _Please, don't let Silver be upset..! The last thing I need is a-_

A snow-covered body had his back to the dark hedgehog. Silver! "Silver?" The shape vibrated against the blurring landscape. Running over to it, he let out a heavy sigh, "Don't try and fight me-"

Something was wrong with him. His irises were the size of a pen nib. He started to growl, whimper and wince, spazzing a bit. And his shadow was unusually dark for the conditions he was under.

_Someone is possessing him._ From the looks of it, he was trying to put up a fight, but whoever was holding his strings wasn't letting him. When his son started gasping for breath, Shadow feared the worst. He raised his right arm across and above, and waited for the moment when the hedgehog's shadow, which had red eyes, was exposed-

_"Chaos Spear!" _With a shriek, Silver stopped moving for three seconds as the shadowy figure moved out of his shade. Its image cringed, and then faded away. _If Silver was telling the truth...That might've been _Vanity, _trying to kill him. _The growl in his throat turned into a "Silver?" as he shook the boy gently. Thankfully, the shivers returned and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"D-da-dad..." he teeth chattered. Based on the frost on his gloves and boots, it looked like forcing them to move would snap them off. "S-s-s-so...c-cc-cold..."

"I know. Don't move," he whispered, picking him up. Walking back into the house, the younger hedgehog sighed at the heat but his teeth kept hitting each other. Carrying him upstairs and into the master bath, Shadow set Silver down on the floor first, then started running the water in the bathtub.

"Wh-wh-what are y-y-you d-doing?"

"Curing your hypothermia." He tugged on one of the boots. They wouldn't budge. "Looks like your legs are frozen to the gold cuffs," he informed the shaking one. "Hang on." With just a little steamy water into each boot, they slipped off with minimal resistance, given the strong hedgehog was being cautious not to rip off the foot.

* * *

><p>"Dad? I'm sorry."<p>

"Huh? No, I should've started differently. Not your fault."

"No…I mean about not spending time with you… Someone else could've been watching her… I-It's just that it's-"

"Fun being around her, right?"

"Um, yeah. It's fun. And I was just worried that something might've happened to her..."

"I understand."

"How, though? You and mom kept your relationship a secret...didn't you?"

"You know, your mother and I haven't been girlfriend-and-boyfriend as long but that doesn't mean I wasn't protective when she was carrying you around."

"Really?"

"That was the only time I'd ever be with her again, Silver. Of course I'd want to be around her for as long as possible and have as much fun as we could."

"Didn't…didn't think that would be the last time, huh?"

"Of course not. _She_ didn't even see it coming."

"You…You _do _miss her, don't you?"

"Almost every day."

"She…She was happy…right?"

"She hasn't said otherwise."

"Would she…would she have been happy if she could stay with you?"

"Happier with the three of us, but yes, she would've."

_"Teehee! Catch _me, _Daddy!" the young hedgehog challenged. _But this one wasn't metallic green... She was a _silver, slightly older hedgehog. Who? Where's the green one-_

_"Catch us, catch _us!" _her younger green sister egged, running further away. _

_Oh, there she is... Man, they look a lot like..._Leaf. _Come to think of it, the green one only came along _after _I met Leaf...I...I wonder... if this is our future..._

_"Keep up! Don't let Daddy get you!"_

_"I'm trying! Slow down!"_

_But...where's _Leaf?

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's not that hard," Silver encouraged. Leaf eyed the ice nervously. Ever since Mephisto started chasing after her, Vanity was less likely to appear. But the green hedgehog would not step on. And every time he tried to reason with her, the little hedgehog toddlers would reply, too.<p>

"I'm a bit clumsy..." she hummed sadly. "I, uh, don't know if it's a good idea..."

"I promise that I'll catch you if you fall down."

_"But, Daddy... It looks scary..." _said the gray one.

_"Yeah...um, scary." _said her green sister, cowering behind.

"Are you sure?" the lime-green girl mewed. He nodded, "I'm certain."

_"What if the ice _breaks?"

_"And we fall through a hole, and end up on the other side of the world?"_

"But, Silver...You'll laugh at me," she grumbled. The male shook his head. "Not likely, and if I do, I'll probably fall down too."

_"Then the only one who could save us would be _your _daddy, Daddy!"_

_"I don't wanna—_Eee!"

The hedgehog took a hold of her hand and pulled her out into the middle of the ice. Her brilliant eyes bulged as they got closer to the center with a single glide. She clung to him tightly, causing him to lose his balance a little.

"You know, the more you cling, the more likely I am to fall down," he soothed. "Just stand up straight."

Shuddering, Leaf grabbed (with just one of her hand) his hand and straightened out, trying to stay calm. She even had to hold her breath to steady her nerves. But at last she was calm...

Then Silver slowly started to move, causing her to panic. "Wha-"

"Don't worry, just balance for now. You can even try to keep up with me," he smirked a little. It was a minute before the girl actually accepted his challenge, and skated alongside him, let go, and glided ahead for a moment. She wavered for a second, but before she could touch the ground, he was there, holding her up. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not really," she giggled. "I haven't done this in awhile..."

"You caught on faster than I thought you would've," he smiled into her aquamarines. "You're a natural."

"Yep, and you're just a cheater who rips off from his dad's memories," she laughed playfully as her boyfriend helped her stand back up.

"Oh, think _I'm _the cheater, now?" Competitively, he dropped into the speed-skating stance. "I'll show you what _natural _talent is when I beat you to that end of the lake!"

She copied him gracefully. "May the _faster _hedgehog win!"

"Ready...?"

"Set...?"

_"Go!"_

Silver was too focused on getting to his goal. He sped over to the edge, slowing, then turning to a stop. "Heh, I-

_"Leaf!"_

She was being dragged into a more shaded area of the lake, where the surface of the ice was shattered and waiting. The green girl had been silenced unnaturally, but struggled. Wherever Vanity was, if she was there, she was not seen. Nevertheless, Silver swoosh-ed over to her side in a heartbeat, playing tug-of-war. "Don't let go!"

_"Daddy!"_

"Daddy! _Help us!"_

"Save us!"

The coyote didn't put up much of a fight; sending Silver and Leaf harshly backward and landing on the other side. The young silver hedgehog felt like his tail had snapped because he sat on it. Finally, Vanity made herself known.

"Strong little hedgehog, aren't you?" she growled. Then she moved her arm towards them, and Silver caught movement underneath the snow. Instinct told him _Get in front of Leaf _right now!

The shadowy snake's fangs sunk into the male's right arm. Quickly, as soon as he felt the pain, he sent a paralyzing wave through and the once whipping serpent went still enough for him to kick it off.

The teeth were still embedded in his limb when the shrieking bleeding blur spiraled into the snow. But he was down, clutching his skull. Sensitivity made the pain about fifteen times worse than it would've been. Poison! _That's going to take forever to cough up! Curse you, _Vanity! _You and your death worshiping snake!_

_"Silver!" _Leaf screamed as he tried not to fall to the ground. The attacker only laughed. "See what sort of bloodshed you've dealt out, Leaf? He wouldn't be in this much pain if you had let me kill you!"

He could feel his cells being slightly overpowered by the toxin, and his head felt like a colossal nail had been pounded into it, but he had to stop the venom somehow. _Get up or the world dies with you! _With a painful growl, the venin was forced back into the fangs and physically Silver wrenched them out, staining the surrounding area with black and red. The coyote seemed baffled at this sudden recover.

"Death has _never_ failed me-"

"Until now!" The hedgehog flung one fang towards her, but she dismissed it, and the snake's carcass, instantly. She eyed the panting figure for a moment. His left arm was holding his crippled right, which dripped with blood in four different areas.

"My, aren't you one to display bravado. I thought that was diminished since the 21st century." The insult didn't reach Silver's ears. And even if it had, he said nothing. Mephiles had taught him well on the rule of "talk more, expose more" that manipulation was based on. Even though he wanted to scream, _"You-evil-freaking-monster-I'll-kill-you-with-one-hand-tied-behind-my-back!"_

This pushed her a little too far. "Very well, Silver, is it? Let's end this." Weakly, he put a bubble around Leaf, who stayed where she was as he balled up all of the dirty red snow. _Can't let her…get my blood… _Assuming Vanity had powers beyond his comprehension, that could possibly lead to shape-shifting or shadow manipulation. Either way, if she had just had a bit of his DNA, she'd know _everything. My power, my family, my __background… Manipulation steps on that kind of stuff!_

He should've been watching Vanity. She had taken advantage of his precaution and forced him off the ground and dug some razors into his right cheek, sending him skidding across the ice surface. As he uneasily tried to get back up, he saw her sniff the plasma on her hands.

"Psychokinetic, of all things," she growled, unhappy to hear herself say it. "That's rather odd, considering the fact that the genes were bred out a very, _very _long time ago. And generations skipping each other makes no sense at all.

"So what could it be," she mused. Then she had it. "Aahh...It's from your _father's _side."

_"Less talk more fight!" _Words to live by, Silver grinned inside as he trapped Vanity inside the snow. "Leaf! Go now!" he barked. "Get to the house! Get Dad! _Go!" _

The green hedgehog leaped to her feet and broke into a run. She was out of his sight when the coyote freed herself from the powder bondage. When she realized the hedgehog was gone, she let out a growl. "Instinctive, aren't you, nuisance?"

His psychic strength seemed to be returning. _I might be able to finish her off _now! _But... She's been pursuing Leaf for years...She...She won't listen to reason..._

_I can't _kill _someone!_

* * *

><p>"Shadow! Master!" Mephiles started calling from the front room. "She's <em>ambushed them!"<em>

"What?" he demanded clarification. As he entered, Leaf was near collapse, panting heavily, as the demon tried to get her to say more. "What's going on?"

_"Silver..." _she wheezed. Immediately the dark hedgehog widened his eyes. "What? Is it Vanity?"

"Must be!" Mephiles growled. "You must hurry, Shadow! _Now!"_

* * *

><p>"Something the matter, hedgehog? You're awfully stunned for a fighter."<p>

_W-What do I do? If I go for it...I'll lose control...And up like...like Mephisto..._

Vanity edged closer. "Heh, you're shivering. It has to be fear."

_But...If I don't...She'll kill _Leaf!

"So...I guess you're not much of a hero after all...-" She was suddenly pushed to the ground by some force. Silver then recognized a familiar voice.

_"Silver! Run! Go, Now! You have to hurry!"_

_"DO WHAT SHE SAYS!" _Shadow screamed, yanking him home.

Mom?


	7. Flee

"You sent _Mom _after Vanity?" Silver exclaimed as Shadow dragged him through the forest. "Why-"

"I didn't know she was attacking her until now! Must've gotten here before me!" The younger one struggled to keep up. Did he really just witness that? Selene the Hedgehog attacking Vanity?

"But- Mom might get hurt!"

"Trust me, Silver; your mom's just as stubborn as you are. She wouldn't listen."

"You won't even _try?" _

"What's important is keeping Leaf safe, and I can't do that alone." He eased his son in first, then stepped inside and closed the door. Leaf smothered Silver.

"You're _okay!" _she whimpered. The blood was still dripping from the snakebite and the claw marks on his face, but yes, he was all right. Even though every lost drop made him weaker...

"Silver, let me bandage that for you," Mephiles offered. "It's important to keep your blood inside you." She stepped away and let the demon lead her boyfriend to the couch so he could rest. Then he caught his father going back out.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your mom," and then he was gone.

_"Mistress _attacked Vanity?" he breathed. "How...instinctive."

"Instinctive?"

"You know, mothers protecting their young," then to Leaf, "Come where I can see you. With Shadow gone, I have to check on you at all times."

"He called her stubborn," the silvery one growled. Mephiles shrugged, "That's where he thinks it came from."

"Mom...will she get hurt?"

"Your mother?" Leaf wondered. "Isn't...she...?"

"Dead? Yes, Leaf," the eldest started as he patched up his metaphorical nephew's wounds. "But, Mistress Selene still has a spirit. She is also a very powerful psychic. Thus, she may not being attacking _physically _but mentally.

"And, yes, Silver," Mephiles lowered his head, "she might get hurt. And if she does, we may never see her again." Silver lowered his ears. If only he had been careful... Mom might've been spared the risk.

"Can ghosts really get injured?" Leaf asked. The dark one nodded. "When they do, they can't become tangible. Or visible. Sometimes, both. Or they could possibly, given the strength, pass the injuries on to the living and maintain their astral bodies once more."

"The injuries aren't permanent, are they?" the younger male wondered.

"Hopefully not for Mistress. She is after all a psychic." Finally both areas were bandaged and the metallic one let out a sigh.

"No one goes outside," Mephiles warned. "With Vanity nearby, I need to make sure she doesn't get in. Both of you stay put."

"Feeling better, Silver?" his girlfriend asked. He shrugged. "What's your definition of better? My mom's going to lose tangibility. Or we might never see her again. My head's pounding. That snake sure had bite."

"I'm sorry, Silver," she cuddled beside him. "I wish Vanity wasn't here. She's always been out to get me...And hurt all my friends..."

"Don't cry, Leaf. I won't let her hurt you."

"Silver...I know you promised that you wouldn't let anything hurt me... But I can't let you become my hedgehog shield."

"I never back out on promises. And you're more important than I am." _Or ever will be. Just because I travel back in time to save the future, it would all be for nothing without you, Leaf. _

"But Silver,-"

"Leaf...We can't let you die, you're the earth itself. Without you, there's no oxygen or food. Life would diminish into nothing. And I promised that I wouldn't let that happen."

"Wouldn't...wouldn't let what happen?"

"Mephiles...He's not just my uncle. He's the eternal Sun God of Soleanna; Solaris. When I was little, he told me of a disturbance in my timeline; something that would threaten all the future generations. That included me. So I agreed to travel back in time to stop it. I promised later I would go back in time to stop the destruction of my future.

"When I vowed, I promised to ensure it, no matter the cost." Her aura grew tense. "Even...If it meant sacrificing yourself...?"

He nodded very slowly with his eyes shut. "It's a heavy promise to keep."

"Well... Saving the world to me has always meant looking out for myself," she admitted. "I guess with you around...It'll be easier.

"But..." her eyes sparkled with tears. "I...I don't want you to die...because of me..."

"Shh," he hugged her. "It's alright. I'm used to hearing that. But, it's not about me. It's about you, and Venice, and Mephisto, and Dawn." _The little cutie. _When Silver thought of when he would perish, Dawn always made him cry the hardest. "And...I know it hurts to think about it...but if that's what it's going to take... better me than all of you."

Silence was heavy for the two on the couch. Until Mephiles walked in for what seemed like hours later, they were debating with themselves. At least, that was the case for Silver. _...Leaf. What if I fall and you fall with me...? I...would never forgive myself. And it would be _my_ fault._

_Yes, and then, maybe you won't like me anymore..._

"Ah, good, you haven't moved," Mephiles came back into the mix. "I was worried Mephisto had rubbed off of you, Silver."

"Not me," he smiled. "I'm a good hedgehog."

"Oh yes! Christmas. I had nearly forgotten. I must remember to go buy presents next time, when Master returns."

_Me, too, _Silver thought. _I've been saving up for something, and I'll use it for Leaf. I hope I can find something she likes. _"What would Dad want for Christmas?"

"Well, he wants everyone safe, that's certain. Most likely, something that reminds him of you or your mother." The demon then shrugged. "All your cousin's been asking for are explosives and microwaves."

"Microwaves?"

"To sit on and stuff dynamite in. He's worse than I imagined."

"Got that right. I didn't even know he liked setting stuff off."

"Your cousin sounds _crazy," _Leaf whispered.

With a snort, "That's 'cause he is."

"And although I'd like to blame that on Iblis entirely, it's my fault," the eldest grumbled. "Ditching my insanity is what caused his pyromania. So I suggest buying him flame-resistant clothing. They won't sell fireworks to minors."

* * *

><p>"Silver, going to bed yet?" Leaf asked, going into her room. He shook his head, "Not until Dad comes back." Mephiles walked over to his "nephew" and assured, "Now, now. Your father wouldn't want to be a burden. I'll wait until he comes back."<p>

Not wanting to have a pointless argument with someone like Mephiles, the silver hedgehog sighed and walked over to his room. He did hear a rather mischievous, "I didn't say you had to go to _sleep." _Nodding, he still lay down on his bed to rest. _I hope Dad comes back soon… The house feels a _lot _safer with him around. _Not saying that he didn't trust his Uncle, but he would rather have Shadow over his friend.

And he couldn't go to sleep. _Mom…_ Was she okay? _They've been fighting for such a long time, I…I don't know who I should expect to win. _Vanity was powerful. Compared to his mother, it seemed like she had the upper hand. If Shadow was there, maybe the outlook wasn't so dark. But… _What if she lost visibility? And, Dad can't find them?_

_Please be okay, Mom…I don't want you to be intangible forever! What would I do without you?_

* * *

><p>Shadow finally found the faint figure lying in the snow. After what seemed like hours of trying to get to her, he finally got to her.<p>

"Selene? Are you alright?" An uneasy glow emitted from the translucent figure. _She's fading _away! The hedgehog moaned as she flickered.

"Shadow..." Selene breathed. "I'm sorry... I've been hurt... Stay away..." He backed up a little. "But you're hurt-"

"Just...just trust me..." her eyes finally opened. Still their lovely hue of a night sky's indigo... "She's close by... Don't go home..."

"Don't go home?"

"Yes...I've got to warn...got to warn _him, _so he won't... get... hurt..." she faded away... leaving Shadow in tears.

_"Selene!" _he knelt in pain. Then he felt terror as he heard laughing.

"What a waste of time. Such a persistent young lady, but weak."

_You! _"Come out where I can _see _you!"

"Why on earth would you want _her?" _she sneered. "She's nothing compared to you."

"That's _none _of your business! Now show yourself!"

"Hm, very well."

* * *

><p><em>Silver? Silver, wake up. <em>

"Hm?" the hedgehog rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Mom?" He heard her shush him. _Silver, go get your uncle and Leaf. You need to get out of there. _

_Why? _He replied with telepathy. _What- Is it Vanity?_

_I'm being cautious. You need to take Leaf somewhere safe. So tell your uncle, and get _out _of there!_

With a hasty "Yes Ma'am!" he leaped out of bed, calling, "Uncle Mephiles! Mom, she just told me that we need to get out of here!"

Mephiles seemed shocked. "Then we'd better get going. Don't bother packing. Just put your shoes on and let's go." Silver obeyed, and then he shook Leaf awake. "Hurry! We have to leave!"

"But where will we go?" she asked when they seemed ready. The demon nodded. "What I believe is safe will probably be dangerous." He eyed his nephew. "You know how to get inside the Psych temples, Silver. Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>As fast as he could, the young hedgehog led the others down the streets and into the thick forest area. Following an overgrown, familiar path, Silver looked to the ground with psychic eyes, following rubber boots backwards.<p>

"Silver?" Leaf whispered. "Where are we going?"

"An ancient Psych temple. Amai and Kyuuten took me here once," he explained. "It'll protect us. You know telepathy and I'm psychokinetic. Mephiles on the other hand...he won't be permitted."

"That's correct. I didn't plan on going inside, though," he informed from behind. "Get inside quickly, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Focusing back on the path, the hedgehog quickened his pace and the trees started to bend like they were rubber and pushed out. Leaf wondered, "I've never seen foliage like this... Why?"

"Some say juniper trees react to vortexes," Mephiles started. "It could be the influence of psych that's manipulating these trees." Suddenly the demon seemed to hit something unbeknownst to Silver and Leaf, who were ahead. _We must be inside the first wall. Mephiles can't enter. _"We'll be alright, Mephiles," he assured, then he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and broke into a run.

"Ah! Silver!" she called after him.

"Please, don't make a sound!" he pleaded. "I need to focus." Following the aura signature, he found the safest way in the sanctuary, a faintly glowing passage. _The second wall. It should be alright to talk after the third wall... _From the glow emitting from his aura, he guided Leaf deeper into the old ruins. Finally, after going over the trail in his head he found the old elevator. The glowing hedgehog let go of his girlfriend's hand and then started clearing his mind, preparing to remind himself of the series of gestures that would lower them down into the fourth wall.

"It's a dead end, Silver," Leaf mewed. "We're not lost, are we?"

_Please, Leaf, _his thoughts bounced off the wall, startling her a little. _I need to remember something. _He started reciting the hand motions that would lower the platform. When he was finished, the platform began to glow his symbol and lower, as expected. The areas were brighter, now they were in the fourth wall. "You can talk now. Vanity won't be able to hear us." The decorations on the wall were almost like the ones in the Passageways, only they specifically resembled Silver's psych symbol.

"Why is that? Why couldn't Mephiles come as close as we did?"

"The temple. Psychics have been practicing here since my great-great-grandmother was born. The energy surrounds the place with walls. Walls of psychic energy. As we go deeper, we become more transparent to sensors and other beings. The first wall is to prevent Umbrakinetics from entering."

"Why?"

"Well, Umbras and Psychs were enemies back then. They were the only things Umbras couldn't master as well. Umbras can take on secondary abilities like pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis. But not psych powers, so they were rivals for many generations...The later Psychs tried to weaken the wall but it's too strong. The second wall is being unable to control us. The third is sound. The fourth is reinforcement. The fifth for other abilities like pyrokinesis."

"Will I have to stay in here, then?"

"No. You've learned telepathy, and if you're with me, I'm sure it will let you pass."

Eventually the two hedgehogs were in the second-to-last wall. "I'm sure we're okay in here, Leaf. You can rest here."

"What about you?"

"I'll keep watch."

"But, Silver-"

"I'm surrounded by answers, Leaf. I could figure out how to destroy Vanity from the information my ancestors give me. It's going to be fine. The walls can't be destroyed."

"If you're so sure...All right then." Leaf kissed Silver on the cheek. "Goodnight. Be careful."

"I will, I promise."


	8. Memories

_"Yes? What is it you would like to know, young traveler?"_

_"I...I was wondering if you know about a person...called Vanity."_

_"Hmm. That's a term we haven't heard in a while."_

_"But do you know her?"_

_"Yes... I'm afraid so, she was one of our many adversaries. As she is aligned to the Umbra of the past, she is always the enemy."_

_"Have...Is...Is it possible to defeat Vanity?"_

_"Possible? Yes. Simple, no. To defeat her is to try and fight an enemy in the dark who is well-accustom to. Please, traveler. We don't want you to join us so soon. Reconsider."_

_"Reconsider what? Is there another option?"_

_"Stay here. With the guardian. You would last quite a long time down here. I should know. Let your father fight for you."_

"No. _I won't let anyone fight my own fights for me, unless I'm fighting along side them! You can't stop me, S__enkensha!"_

_"I wasn't planning on stopping you, dear traveler. Just suggesting. I can't make you decide against your own will."_

_"So how do I destroy Vanity?"_

_"I'm afraid...the only person who would have that knowledge, is none other than who you are hiding."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leaf?" Silver asked the green hedgehog who was admiring the waterfall that supplied the generation of the refugee psychics with fresh water. There were lots of interesting additions to the lower levels of the temple necessary for survival. But they didn't matter much to him to recall. "I have to ask you something."<p>

"Oh? Is it...about Vanity?" her eyes darkened as her aura shivered. He could tell the subject made her uncomfortable as she lowered her head and closed her eyes with a sigh. _Who would want to talk about the murderer of their mother, _he guessed. His own mother's death made him never want to sit in the passenger's seat. If he did, he'd become very nervous and lose it.

"I understand...that makes you uncomfortable," he assured, "but the more you tell me, the faster we can figure out how defeat her."

She looked up at Silver with tear-dimmed eyes. She nodded and brushed her tears away. "It's a long story, Silver..."

"Let me try to understand, please."

"But...I don't know how to tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me. You can show me."

* * *

><p>"<em>Vanity was never loved for who she was. Several times in her life was she turned down by people that were special to her. Her husband left her because he couldn't live with Vanity's attitude any longer. She was never the same again after that door shut behind her back. She had tried very hard to raise her daughter, Nikki, but it was too challenging. Her life was pushed down to the ground, beat up, and crushed. It was impossible to get it back together. I can still remember the night that mom and Vanity had a big argument. It was horrible..."<em>

Silver watched the memory closely. He could see a familiar Vanity, but there was another coyote with Leaf and a very divine golden hedgehog conversing with her. _Who? Is that Leaf's mother, Earthia?_

"Van, calm down! You don't need to take down yourself for something you didn't do," my mother, Earthia beamed her striking blue eyes at Vanity's red ones, who were full of rage._ I was five years old and I sat in the corner with Vanity's four year old daughter, Nikki, whose identity was a lot similar to Vanity's. Nicole's ears were huge; so big that her right ear flipped over. She had crimson eyes like Vanity, except hers were softer and more interesting to gaze at. I feel like I needed to say something really badly…_  
>"I apologize that my daughter will not be a jewel like yours ever will, Earthia. But do understand that it simply annoys me when someone brings up the subject of what I have contributed to this Earth!" Vanity hissed, her eye-bothering white fangs shining.<p>

"Vanity," Earthia placed her arm on Vanity's shoulder, "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for what?" the purple one drew back quickly, her eyes narrowing, "maybe you shouldn't even have put me in your little group that you call the Guardians! Maybe you shouldn't have even helped me live!" Vanity's eyes glowed densely with rage as she swiped past the golden hedgehog and headed over at my direction. She reached her long dark gloves for her baby, who, in return of her mother's anger, began to cry. She whipped around, her dark dress twirling along with her, and faced back one more time. I tilted my head sideways, noticing my mother, whose eyes were bulging from astonishment. She slowly made her way towards Vanity, trying to remain as calm as her frightened gaze allowed her. "Vanity, you have helped out-"

"Oh please, Earthia, I despise lies," the other one interrupted.

"Vanity, stop!"

In a split second, Vanity's hand smacked Earthia's face, leaving a faint red mark. Vanity moved away, a frown on her face, but yet a hint of satisfaction in her smile. Her tail spun around her as she left the room and slammed the door firmly shut.

Light tears flowed down mom's muzzle as her legs seemed to give out, her body hitting the floor. I could hear her sob; the girl she had known since she was small, the girl who was like her sister, had hit her with no regret at all.

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" I mewed, trying to speak clearly through my  
>gibberish four-year-old voice.<p>

Her large eyes aimed at me and a struggling smile twisted upon her muzzle. "I'm fine," she sighed, wiping away her tears, "I love you Leaf."

"I love you too, Mommy!" my tiny body got up and hugged her as tight as I could, "and we'll always be together, right? Do you promise?"

My mother returned the embrace, "Yes, I promise."

That night, I scurried into my bed. The moonlight shone on my blue sheets, but something seemed different: the sky was darker, and it seemed as if it was more of a shade of purple than navy. The clouds were jet black, swirling through the sky as if they were orbiting around a point. I got up on the edge of the window and looked closer. The dark clouds were orbiting around a magenta aura; I could see the trees outside bending funnily, as if wind was pressing against its tops.

"Mommy!" I cried, soon to be followed by her coming inside, "what's that?" I pointed outside, my breath creating a small white circle on the window. "Oh no…" I could hear her faintly say. She ran downstairs and I heard the door slam.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked quietly, following the traces of her footsteps. I sat down and slid down the stairs, because at the point of view from a hedgehog two feet tall, they were more like large platforms. I make my way from the stairs towards the door, and jumped up to grab the knob. I held on tightly and heard a click. The white wooden door creaked open as I slipped pass.<p>

I could see my mom gather up with her friends: Snowfall the wolf, the Ice Guardian, Volt the hedgehog, the Electric Guardian, Marina the tigress, the Water Guardian, and Sukai the peacock, the Sky Guardian. I could see heads poking out from the side of the Guardians' legs: my friends. Skyla, Sukai's daughter, waved her hand to allow me into the conversation.

"Vanity has grown too powerful," Marina's high voice flooded the discussion, "there has to be something done."

"We need to start peaceful," mom argued, "we can't just go over there and beat her up. We need to find a solution. I will have no problem for doing so myself," her finger poked her chest. The rest of the group agreed.

"Mom," I tugged on the tip of her skirt, "will you be okay?"

"Yes, darling, I'll be fine," her gloved hand ruffled through my short lime green hair. Earthia turned and shot a vine from her hand, which grappled itself onto a tall tree. She swung on the vine and made her way to Vanity. I could see them both talking, Vanity seemingly not interested at all in Earthia's explanation. Something seemed to switch in Vanity's expression. I looked closer. Large, thin pink claws grew from her gloves, as her arm drew back slowly. In a split second, a white line split through the sky, and my mom flew down into the ground, crushing the earth around her. Vanity was in attack mode.  
>Earthia dashed back to her friends, wheezing, and her face with drops of blood. "We need to fight. We need to kill her."<p>

The eyebrows of the Mobians raised at this uncharacteristic comment of Earthia's. Never has she ever even wanted to pull on a blade of grass, and here she is with a command for death.

"We will need to team up."

"Create a blast."

"Destroy her, for once and for all."

The earth began to shake violently, small cracks beginning to form around the team's feet. Mom knelt closely to me and hugged me tightly. "Leaf, I'm afraid that Vanity is far too dangerous for one to take her on. Can you take care of your brother for me?"

I had just remembered my innocent little brother, Flame, who was resting peacefully in his crib. Two years old…innocent…

"Mom, wait!" tears flooded my eyes, "What's happening?"

"I have to go, Leaf, I'm going to miss you so much…" she bit her lip hard, "I'm sorry. Do take this though." My mother's hands grabbed the two necklaces tied around her neck, one was the shape of a leaf, the other a small flame. "Give this to your brother," she said, pointing at the flame necklace. "This is the Fire necklace. It will allow Flame to control fire." She tied the other necklace around my neck and held the glowing charm in the palm of her hand. "This is the Leaf necklace. It will enable you to grow plants in front of your very own eyes," Earthia giggled, rubbing my small head. "Leaf, protect the ones you love. Protect the earth. I love you."

Earthia and the others sprang off towards Vanity and jumped into a circle. They forced their palms outward, creating a blast of shivering ice, electricity, water, wind, fire, and plants combined, shot at Vanity. The blast was huge, causing the world to be blanketed in a bleached-white atmosphere. I could feel myself being held gently alongside my baby brother.

I opened my eyes on a grassy surface; my brother was in my arms. I was in a different time zone, about 100 years later. My mom laid in front of me, not twitching a muscle, her eyes shut peacefully as if she were in a deep sleep.

"Mom…" I mewed lightly, hoping she was awake. "Mom?" I tried to hug her; her body was as cold as ice. "Mom!" Tears rolled down my muzzle as I sat next to her. The Earth Guardian was dead. _Something inside me told me Vanity had survived the attack. She did. Once I had learned how to travel through, I traveled 200 years later to a place called Selstice City..._

* * *

><p>"I'm...I'm sorry, Leaf," Silver confessed, watching Leaf cry. "I-I should've just made you fall asleep and..you wouldn't have to see that again..." <em>I'm so dead-set for the first option I forget about the risks...<em> "Please, stop crying...At-at least, you..." _You had time...with her...your mother, got to know her and...It wasn't your..._

"Silver, you're crying," the lovely lime green hedgehog pointed out the tears leaking out of her boyfriend's eyes steady and silently. They had been watery when he was watching, but they were now tricking out slowly. Yes, even after curing himself of the nightmares, he still cried at the idea that a baby would be orphaned soon after birth. The pain was dull like a rock to the chest, instead of being like a very thick blade through the heart. "Is...is it because..?"

"My mother? Uhn, yes." He hastily wiped away the tears. "I'm not so sure whether or not knowing your mother alive worsens or lightens the pain but I feel it no less." She came to the metallic one's side. "I would think that your pain would feel worse, but maybe it's the added pain of the lack of your father. I never knew my dad, but I just assumed that he was dead or..."

"And she didn't die on your birthday...Because of you..." he added, partly to himself. _Technically...I was the center of attention and it got her killed... I'm sorry Mom. _

"Silver?" Leaf snapped to attention. "I thought you-"

"I-I-I did! Honest. But...It was kinda my fault."

"Don't think like that!"

"I won't! I'll stop!" _If that's what you want, then so be it. _"I'm sorry I brought it up." She sighed. "Well," she started, looking back up, "did that help you at all with figuring out how to destroy Vanity?"

"Um, no. Seems like a blast didn't work..." _A very concentrated blast of different energy types...But..._

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"But...they didn't have...they might've been missing something."

"Like what? All the Guardians were there-"

"I-I know that. But, fire, electricity, earth, water, wind, ice, even darkness...Pyro, Electro, Botano, Hydro, Cryo, Umbra...Those all fit under the "umbrella.""

"'Umbrella?'"

"Psychokinesis is an 'umbrella term.' Someone like me could easily generate fire or water, that's easy,"-he formed a ball of each in his hands-"but that don't mean an Electrokinetic could fling anyone around like me."

"Are you saying that-?"

"Umbra's biggest enemy hadn't been developed yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the flashback is copyright Leaf the Earth Guardian!<strong>


	9. Regrouping

_Shadow was shaking uneasily. Every attack seemed to make him weaker..._

_No..._

_It seemed like only a matter of time before she would finish him..._

No...

_"Ah, yes, Shadow. You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you can't _feel _anything!"_

Stop it.

_The coyote threw her head back in a cackle, before finally executing what would be the final blow-_

NO! Leave him alone!

"Vanity! It ends here!"

_Mephisto?_

_"It's no _use, Mephisto!" _Mephiles grunted, near collapse. "We are _Darks; _she has dominion over us! And Shadow's near _death!"

_"He can't _die!"

"Yes he can! _We immortals who feel pain _must_ if we wish to recover! We must flee to get him somewhere safe!"_

Die? _Immortals...can _die?

_"Don't worry; it's more like fainting then actual death. But you can never tell the difference."_

_Oh..._

_"But- but-"_

_"I know, Mephisto. But we've no strategy against her."_

_"What about-"_

_"Quiet, please. Master?"_

Dad!

_"Master? How much pain is there?" The irises were dull dark red, and weakly opened. _

_"I can't stand up by myself...If that's what your asking..."_

_"Mephisto."_

_"Y-y-yes, Father?"_

_"Help your uncle. I must distract Vanity."_

"No! _Let me! I'm better at it! I'm still strong! I'll _fight! _Even if I extinguish, I'll rise back up! Let me!"_

_"But Mephisto-"_

_"You must understand what I'm capable of! You _know _what I'm capable of! Please, I am insignificant compared to you and Uncle! You can't fight her, even if you wanted to!" _

_Mephiles felt torn. He wanted to protect his demon-spawn as well as his best friend..._Why must it be so? Why must he have Iblis' persistence and power and yet my persuasion?

_Mephisto! And Mephiles! If only-!_

_"There is no stopping you, I suppose, my dear demon-spawn. Just to let you know, you are not really the bane of my existence." That was the only way Mephiles could get an "I love you" out and into Mephisto at the same time._

If only I could be there-!

_"Easy, my dove."_

_Mom?_

_"Yes, you and I are here, merely glimpsing from afar," Selene explained, from somewhere close by. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything much to help." Her tone saddened. "I'm still hurt, and in a lot of pain as we speak, darling; that's why there's flashes. I'm sorry."_

_Please don't hurt yourself, Mom! _Stop! _No more!_

_"If that's what you want, sweet heart, I will."_

* * *

><p>Silver woke up panting. No! Please, <em>don't let <em>Mephisto _get hurt or _Dad _or _Mephiles! Please! He couldn't stand having to watch that nightmare. _Was it...?_

"Silver? What's wrong?" Leaf walked into the dim room, with one glowing psych symbol as the bed's headboard. The brightest lights came from Silver's cuffs and circles on his gloves. Her face was nervous. "Did you have a bad dream?"

_A bad dream? Maybe...maybe it _was _only a bad dream..._

"I-I guess so," he sighed, closing his eyes. _I feel like a mole. A trapped mole. Living in the dark underground. _"Did you hear me or something?"

"I couldn't sleep, Silver. I'm worried," she folded her arms as if she were shivering alone. "I'm worried about what Vanity might do to find us."

"She might have to retreat and strategize," he supposed. "Maybe that's a good thing. She's been fighting us for a while. She'll probably rest somewhere." The green girl sighed with ease. "That's a relief, don't you think?" Non-verbally her boyfriend invited her to sit by him, and the girl clung to him. Her spine seemed as fragile as the stem of the most extravagant flower and her fur was green dandelion fluff in his arms. "Oh, Silver, I'm so stressed out... We have no idea how to destroy Vanity."

"Just a thought..." His eyes widened a little as he pulled back. "Um, so, what I was saying about Psych, did any Guardians possibly have control have psychic powers?"

"No, sorry. I don't think so."

"Hm..." he thought for a moment, "Leaf, um, I think the reason Psychokinesis would never be an Guardian power is because it would be able to control any and everything. The Guardian would be Guardian of the Guardians, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so." _That means, I may be able to..._

I must use her energy against her!

* * *

><p>"Silver! Where are you going?" Leaf called after him as he marched to the elevator. "Stay within the innermost walls, Leaf," he warned. "Don't worry, I promise I will come back." <em>I must see if that was really a dream the other night! I have to make sure they are all okay!<em>

He clutched the cyan Chaos Emerald tightly as the elevator scaled upward. _This is for luck and power. I know it's been awhile since I've hidden you here, but I must know where my family is! _With a low hum, he focused on finding his cousin first.

_The poor beaten fire demon had been faced down in defeat since midnight, near the frozen river..._

Mephisto! With a gasp as soon as he had found the location of the demon-spawn, Silver ran out to start flying to his location, making sure Vanity was resting somewhere far away and not on his trail. _The nightmare was reality! Just as I feared!_ He did find the river, and Mephisto's still body resting beside it. As he landed he feared the worse; snow had piled around and on his cousin, whose body temperature would have melted the snow away and thawed out the dead grass underneath if he was well.

"Mephisto! Please, wake up!" he violently shook the body, frighteningly chill. "Please! Come on, you mustn't die! Wake up!" _Maybe...he said that he might be extinguished, but he would rise back up... _He pulled out his Emerald. _Perhaps the Emerald will help!_

As if he had sensed power, Mephisto's eye opened slowly, and with a shiver, he tried to at least sit up.

"Vanity..." he muttered, then he saw Silver and his eyes sparkled. _"Silver..." _He moved his arm towards him as if he wanted to hug, but shook his head fiercely. "I'm sorry I can't hug you, and that's the only way I know how to express how happy I am to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too!" Silver's cheeks felt wet. "Where...where's everyone else? Mephiles- and Dad! Is Dad okay?" The dark one progressively and almost dizzily tried to stand. "Ugh...the last time I saw them, they tried to get away...my father...did the best he could to get themselves to safety. Vanity dared not follow. We didn't sense you two after Mephiles came.

"It was horrible, Silver." Sparkling tears came from the demon's eyes. "He couldn't sense you...Vanity couldn't, but she acted like she could. Your dad...he..."

_"He what?"_

"He couldn't think straight. He thought the worst...And was so distraught he couldn't counter any attacks. My dad-!

_"Dad?" _he frantically called. Like a lost child he ran to the edges of the clearing and called for his father. "Dad? _DAD!" _Whimpering he collapsed, finally pouring out every last tear. It seemed like Vanity had scattered them all, separating children from their parents and causing fear to seep through, breaking even the spirit of Mephisto, who usually would give anything to be away from his father. _"Waaaaahh..." _But even if Silver most desperately wanted to comfort the sobbing figure, he might die, for Mephisto's body temperature would roast the hedgehog to death. He could only pat his shoulder, trying to end the steady wailing. "Mephisto..."

"Tell me, Silver," he turned his head, eyes red and wet, "please tell me you'll be able to find them, too, won't you?"

"I promise I will try. If they aren't together, we should go for our own dads, okay?" The demon-spawn nodded. Again the hedgehog closed his eyes tightly.

_Vanity had pursued the demon first, figuring he was the one who hid Earthia's spawn. She had let the "Ultimate Life Form" go, seeing that he couldn't put up a fight. But the demon had to pay. He had began to flee towards the wastelands, and she had caught him there. _

_"Now, _Mephiles," _she hissed, filling the name with disgust. "You _will _tell me where she is!"_

_"I cannot show you. I cannot even go there myself."_

_"But you have hidden her from me!"_

_"No. That was not my doing. I merely accompanied the one of _many _who hold the key, the blessing of my Mistress."_

_She gasped. _But I-I had injured the girl! _Angered, she knocked the grinning fool back, and as he dissolved, caused him to become like a statue, as if her head were adorned with snakes._

"Ugh..." Silver winced. "He's...somewhere in the wastelands...frozen."

_"Dad!" _Immediately Mephisto started off, on all fours with a roar. _I suppose he'll be okay... _He stared at the Emerald again, worrying again. _But...where's..._

_He had to be there. Just because an evil being was there, he would not break the tradition. He would be there for her._

_Mom' s grave._

* * *

><p>Shadow was weak when he had stumbled and finally collapsed on the stone. He guessed it was almost or at least past midnight. <em>My Selene... <em>Cringing he had pulled out a fresh black rose he had picked on the way, as always. He would've picked at least a pure white one, for her as well. But he couldn't bring himself to go any further... And he laid the flower on the tombstone, the dark smooth and speckled stone. The letters were in white, and her symbol was carved from selenite, the same material her charm was made out of.

"Miss Selene Luminia Phoenicia

"Born December 22th, 2174

"Died December 16th, 2192"

_Silver. _He wasn't able to _sense _Silver by any feeling, not even a gut feeling. _Did Vanity do something to him? Please... I hope not... I _promised her. _I _promised her _I would keep him safe! _Please...

Mephiles. _I hope he's alright, too. And Mephisto... Leaf too..._

The black hedgehog had drifted off to sleep without a problem. He could feel Selene around him, but due to Vanity she was not visible, not touchable. At least he could hear her...

"Shadow, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine... Where's Silver?" Maybe she knew! "Is he alright?"

"My Shadow, you will know soon enough. I promise you that much. Please rest." Her sweet voice echoed. "Please rest..."

Uneasily he slept. What of his son? What did she mean by he would know soon enough? Was she just too worried...about telling him the truth?

Silver. I don't care! I'm going to look for you! He woke up with a small grunt. Still in a little pain, but he had to find his son. Powdery snow had gathered on him and the rose. Seems like a killing frost had settled in. But he hoped the same couldn't be said for Silver. Grunting he got to his feet. _I have to find Silver. And if I find out _Vanity killed him, she's dead. _Bad enough that she tried, but _succeeding...-

"Dad?"

Shadow stopped dead. Is that... It was from afar. The trees? Maybe he was coming...

Or it was Vanity messing with his head. He ducked behind the stone.

"Dad?" There it was again. Sniffling and wavering. _Crying..? _"Dad? _Dad?"_ He peeked around the corner. He couldn't see any one yet. _C'mon. Come closer._

A silvery hedgehog with wet amber eyes, marvelous golden amber, black skin framing them, and crowned with hair that spiked in five different directions. His neck was hidden by a white mane, and wore a gold cuff on each limb. A cyan circle rested on both his palms as well as the backs, and his boots were indigo with teal tips and a white stripe running down the middle. A red gem-like adornment was top- and center-most of the boots. The eyes were unmistakable. Not easily copied. A remarkable layered amber like that with the ability to catch light just right to make one streak of shine-

_"Silver," _he breathed. He's okay! He is! He was too relieved to move. He's okay!

_"Daaad..." _the hedgehog wailed. _"Daddy!" _His eyes were growing more red with each rub. Eventually the young 'hog collapsed; Shadow snapped into reality. He didn't have to hide anymore. _Poor Silver..._ Fast as he could, he made his way to the whimpering figure. "Shh. It's okay."

As soon as his fingers touched the hairs on the back of his forehead, he whimpered a "huh" and whipped around with red wet eyes wide. _"Daddy." _Immediately Silver squeezed him. "I-i-i-i-i thought..._I thought she d-d-d-did something to yoooouuuuuu!"_

"I'm alright, Silver..." _Please don't cry..._ _It's just like... When Selene cried... _"Please, please, stop crying..."

"So he found you with teary eyes too?" Shadow turned to his side. Mephiles was approaching with a closely following Mephisto, sniffing the air in alert. "Easy Silver."

"M-m-m-mephiles? And Mephisto?" Silver looked behind him. He had started to calm down. "So we're all okay?"

"I can't smell a hint of her; must be very far," Mephisto informed. "Very far." He went over to nudge his cousin. "You okay, little Shrub?"

"I'm fine, propane breath, I'm fine." Silver blinked. "But how am I supposed to get you three back to the temple?"

"You're not. That's the whole point. Don't worry about us," Mephisto reasoned. "We are what we are and you are what you are. No point in trying to drag us into there."

"But here is safe enough; Vanity seems to be resting," the truly mouth-less one informed. "Let us strategize here. Have you learned anything?"

"The Guardians had tried to destroy her with a blast of their respective powerss. But I think they were missing some."

"Umbra, obviously," Mephisto grunted. "That's a very powerful one. Of course they needed all the other ones to _try _and destroy her."

"Maybe Chaos?" Shadow suggested. "That's always regarded as one of the most powerful."

"Yes, but," Mephiles eyed the clouds, "Also Psych. Astral power. One of the reasons Umbra feared Psychs. Astral power may not destroy the body, but it destroys the soul, leaving the body completely empty, brain-dead.

"Scary thought. Very scary thought," he shuddered. "Worse than dead and being a short-range ghost."

"Can't even-?" _Does anyone even deserve that fate? _Silver thought. "But I can't..."

"Even as a ghost, Vanity may attempt to kill Leaf. It's better this way."

"Is there another way, Mephiles?" Shadow demanded. "Silver wouldn't kill anyone. He has no killer instinct."

"Hmm...I believe as we destroy her I may be able to erase her from space. Time would be much too complicated." He looked at every one. "So it's settled. We may be able to make up for the other elements by using the other more powerful elements. Chaos, Umbra, Pyro, Botano, and Psych. We'll meet up close to Vanity's location. You have to go get Leaf, Silver."

"But- Vanity..." _What if she _kills Leaf? _I'd never forgive myself..._

"It's okay," Mephisto nudged Silver again. "We won't let that happen."


	10. Christmas Eve Eve

Christmas Eve eve. What a wonderful time for a fight to the death, _the young hedgehog thought as he studied the dark ceiling of his make-shift room. _But is Vanity still resting? _He let himself drift away, finding the coyote and becoming her shadow._

_ She cursed before muttering to herself in her mind: _"That demon said his mistress. He said he had a master before, so it has to be that pathetic hedgehog ghost I had injured from last time." _The astral being clenched his fists when he heard her talking about his mother like that._ _Her tail swished in irratation. "Demons _and their _bothersome riddles! _It was more amusing when it happened to someone _else!" Vanity stopped to put her fingers under her nose and hum. _"Then again, he said it was a gift from her. Oh, I still think I should show her what _used _to happen to those who make friends with creatures from hell." _She couldn't help chuckling to herself as she continued walking towards the opening. The hog followed her, hoping she wasn't going to hurt the young ghost further._

_ As the purple figure made her way through the cemetary, weaving around tombstones and counting them, she began chanting something Silver didn't understand. Peeking into her mind, seeing what she could see, white glowing blotches faded into her vision. _She's trying to find _Mom! he gasped, pulling out of her mind and freezing as Vanity stopped at the tombstone, leaning in to read it._

_ "Miss Selene Luminia Phoenicia," she read, huffing afterwards. "That's a name mortals give to spoiled brats." She looked around, waiting for her. "Huh, not going to defend yourself, are you? You cowardly wretch. Where are you? Show yourself!"_

_ The hedgehog didn't come. The coyote grew impatient. "This tombstone isn't acturate, is it, hedgehog? This is your maiden name. You didn't tell anyone, did you?"_

_ She didn't appear to Vanity, but her son could spot her among the trees, shivering as the woman went on. "Or you couldn't. It's all _their _faults, right? Your husband's for being immortal, and your son's for traveling through time. You _died _because of _them! He _wasn't paying attention because of _him! Aren't you upset?" _she screamed._

_ "N-n..." The coyote's ears pricked at the sound, finding Selene the Hedgehog. "N-n..."_

_ "There you are," she breathed, a devilish grin spreading across her muzzle. She approached the ghost as she stuttered._

_ "Y-y-you're... _You're wrong!" _she exclaimed, catching the coyote off guard. "You might as well_ blame the lamp post, _and_ whatever it _was that Shadow hit because it's just as much_ their fault _as_ anyone's! I distracted him _with Silver! It's_ my _fault!"_

_ "Blinded with love," Vanity dismissed the outburst. "You foolish girl. But I suppose that you would be better off, seeing that you being alive only brings shame to your family. Do you have any idea how displeased your parents would be if you were alive and mothered a seemingly illegitiment child after running away like that? They would _hate_ you."_

_ "They wouldn't show it! Why are _you _dead-set on killing Leaf?"_

"None of you would understand!" _she shrieked, scratching the moon-colored spirit, but instead of cowering the hedgehog stared at the purple being. Selene sighed and used telepathy to speak with her son. _

Dove, go to sleep. You shouldn't be here. You need to rest. Leaf depends on your abilities. Go back to sleep...

* * *

><p>Leaf was less than thrillled about fighting Vanity. Silver glanced at her, who shook, eyes wide and wet. He went over and squeezed her. "Leaf," he murmured. "I know... I know I can't promise anything..." The dam started to leak as she whimpered. "But... I can promise I'll try my best to get rid of Vanity and make sure she doesn't hurt you." The green hedgehog clung to him tighter. "Because I love you, Leaf. You're everything to me."<p>

She bursted, soaking his shoulder with tears. The silver hedgehog let her cry; for all he knew, this might be the last time they would ever see each other. This reminded him of something from his birthday...

_ She kissed him with the last minute ticking down. This was her last goodbye. No words could replace a moment that had to end like this..._

_ Mom and Dad... Their longest kiss was their last... I hope Leaf and I will share many more after today... Whether or not we're both alive. _Teary-eyed, Silver quivered, then, "Leaf?"

"Y-yes?" she whimpered. He clamped his eyes shut.

"Promise me...P-pr-promise me...if I don't..."

"Don't say that!"

"If I don't..." the words were heavy on his tongue and heart, "If I don't make it-"

_"No!" _She hit his back.

"-that you'll move on-"

_ "Don't say that!" _A second blow.

"-and find a nice guy to settle down with-"

_ "No one can replace you!" _Her blows were harder and less controlled. _"Silver! I love you! No one can replace you!"_

"Of _course _I don't want you to replace me," he whimpered. "I just want you to live life, to continue... Don't miss me so much you won't share these feelings you have with me with someone else who deserves them." He saw his tear on her shoulder. "It might hurt me a little, but I'll be happy that you moved on." His voice wavered a bit but he had to be strong. "I know I'll always have a special place for you in my heart."

_"Silver! I'll love you too! Forever!" _The young hedgehogs pulled away and gazed into each others eyes: a lush forest's reflection sparkling on a rainy day; melting gold in a dark room. Their affectionate kisses were detailed with tears. Every kiss seemed to be denying the truth, begging this wasn't the last time they could have a moment of passion. Pleading that everything would be okay.

When the passionate burst faded they returned to squeezing each other and resting on each other's left shoulder. I will not let you die today, _my Leaf _he vowed. I will not. I won't let her!

"Silver," Leaf mewed, burying her head into his neck.

"Yes?" he replied. She managed to start calming down as she squeezed his mane.

"I love you. I hope... If I have to move on... That I'll never forget you."

"I hope so, too, Leaf. I love you."

"Maybe...I can grow a flower for you... And take care of it every day... And try to get it to the closest silvery color I can get it. So I'll remember."

"Do that. That's really sweet of you," he commented as his eyes grew damp again.

"I'd grow a green-colored one right by it, too. So it won't be lonely." She choked him harder. "Oh, Silver. Promise me you won't-"

"I'll try not to, I promise." They pulled away for the last time. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The pair of hedgehogs were walking out of the second wall when Silver stopped to prick his ears. "Leaf."<p>

"Yes?" she looked at his face, becoming much like his father's used to be.

"If something should go wrong, I want you to run back here," he demanded. "Don't try and help me, just run back here. As long as you get past that line of trees,"-he pointed to the edge of the clearing,-"you should be all right. Promise?"

"I promise," she clutched her leaf necklace. "Where is Vanity?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." He reached out to where his father was, hoping Vanity had no idea what they were up to.

Shadow's vision was blurry, and panting filled the ears. There was lots of green, and the black hedgehog could hear Mephisto galloping past him.

"Let's go." They jogged to the edge of the first wall, slowing to a stop at it. The male held up his hand as he crossed it. He scanned the area, nothing visible, but he could hear a series of pants, and then a montrous roar followed by _fwoooshes. _Shadow came to view though. "Stay back," he warned to Leaf, who obeyed, staying within the wall. The black hedgehog was his father; his eyes weren't a single layered red and his Umbra charm dangled from his neck as he caught his breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he came to his heaving side. The tips of his quills were bruised, and his muzzle was cut.

"I'm fine; Mephisto's holding her off," the dark one straightened up. "Is she safe?"

Silver nodded. "But Vanity could hear her."-To the lime-green hedgehog, "Don't speak." The reply was a nod. With telepathy, she asked _Is he all right?_

_Yes. This side of the family is known for being sturdy. _

"Where's Mephiles?" the light one wondered.

"Going to help his kid, I hope," Shadow puffed. "But Mephiles' base form _is _only a gas, he's a bit unstable." More roars and rushes of flames sounded, and other battle sounds were audiable.

"Should we go help them?" Silver mewed. His father caught his breath and straightened, starting to turn.

"All right Silver. Be careful." They eased closer to the sounds. The sound of a Dark Chaos Lance cut through the air, and Vanity's grunts followed. Soon orange flashed before their eyes, black shapes blurred in the flames. The spiky shape looked like Mephiles.

"Enough!" she screeched, sending the Darks flying with a wave of her hand. Silver levitated unto a tree branch, fixing his gloves. Shadow flung a Chaos Spear at her, engaging. They started flinging energy at each other while Silver looked for things to throw at Vanity.

_Wait, wait, wait! I don't think crushing's going to help my cause. _He formed a sphere of psych energy between his hands, sending it towards the coyote. Her back was the spot of impact. She whipped around, glaring and baring her teeth.

Shadow uppercutted her while she was distracted. His son leaped down to fling her against the thickest tree in the singed clearing. Stunned, she decided to talk.

"You two... One of you is responsible for that young girl's death, right?"

"I live with _two _demons; like I'm gonna fall for this!" the black hedgehog spat, flinging another Spear at her shoulder. Following the example, Silver whipped another energy burst at her. She screeched, and any pain that was in her eyes was chilled to hate.

With a roar, she triggered an explosion of purple frigid waves, causing the silver one to fly back, landing in a clearing after some bounces. The hog's spine felt like a snake made out of ice was slithering along it as he recovered.

Leaf's blue-green diamonds were small. "_Are you all right, Silver?" _He nodded, though the rest of his body would jab him hard in the stomach for that. _Idiot! Stop lying!_

Wood snapping caught their attention. The tops of trees fell behind the ones in front, and a silouette scame closer. Vanity's pointed smile curled, which would make Mephiles wish he could throw up. "There you are," she uttered, the words just reaching the hedgehogs. "I've been looking all over for you."

Without any warning at all, a purple sphere hurdled towards the two, but it discentgrated before it got past the tip of Silver's boots. The coyote's grin twisted on her face. She cursed before reaching out to tap the wall. "Those - psychics."

Before any other assassination atempts could cross the lady's mind, the hog jumped up, speeding towards her. He wound his fist before slamming it against her jaw. She staggered back, and a recovered Mephisto sunk searing claws into her head. Her screams sent Silver aback. The screams were too familiar.

_Every desperate breath turned into a shriek._

_ No... I thought..._

_ Her legs. She couldn't feel her legs. And something sharp poked at an organ._

_ I got rid of you._

_ "Please! Let me call a hospital!"_

"No! It won't be fair to him!"

_Why? _Silver's knees buckled. His ears couldnt fit his cousin demanding to finish her off. They were too packed with screams. _Why didn't you let him?_

_"Selene, _please. _I _can't just..."

"Aaaah!" _The pain became sharper. It would only take two minutes to end her._

_I...I can't. _Silver's eyes dampened. He stood up, ready to say, "I can't kill. It doesn't matter who, I just _can't."_

He never got to "kill."

A sharp weapon pierced through his body, mainly the torso, but the pain was dull everywhere else. One ruby droplet drifted past his vision, filled with baby memories. They faded and Vienna and Florence replaced them. A green gleam of moonlit fur; aquamarines slowly closing.

Silver closed his eyes as if he were going to sleep, the last sigh escaping a smile.

* * *

><p>Silver's body flopped to the ground, not a bloodstain on his lustrous fur. Mephisto gasped and seethed as he fell to the earth. How could he let this happen to his cousin? The cousin whose mother was just so perfect- and that perfection had been inherited; it lay sprawed on the floor of the forest.<p>

Vanity's snickering was the most grotesque sound in the world to the demon. She laughed at Leaf, at her pained expression. "That's right, dear, another dead friend to add to the pile."

Mephiles flinched at that declaration. Master's and Mistress' only flesh and blood? Dead? Just as untimely. Both just as young. "Master is going to break," he murmured. "There's no more silver hedgehogs in his life, and there never will be." If only the demon had tear ducts like his spawn; he'd shed one for his friend's crushed heart.

Leaf stood frozen as a deer facing the muzzle of its hunter's gun. She quivered, then quaked as her eyes flooded. When she quaked, the ground rumbled wth her, ripping. Thick vines tore the ground and curled around the only being in the enraged girl's vision. She could struggle all she want as thorns pierced her.

Mephisto's attention was stolen by this. "Leaf?" he called among the sound of crust tearing and whiping plant snakes. "Le-"

"Do...do it now," she commanded. Puzzled, the fire demon tilted his head, which made her snap. _"DO IT RIGHT NOW!"_

The hedgehog spat at Vanity, magma searing her. Mephiles used every Umbra attack he could muster as the grip around the coyote snaped bones. Shadow stumbled toward the blaze, managing a giant Chaos Spear, since a Chaos Blast would take out the Darks as well. Hideous screeches scratched the hedgehogs' ears, then it was cut off with a burst of silver-white light. The earth filled back in; the vines silthering away. Nothing was left of Vanity, not even ash.

However, now that a coyote trapped by vines no longer blocked Shadow's vision, he was able to see why Leaf and the others had decided to attack her. He leaned, stumbled, then rushed to the body. Mephiles would have made numerous comparisons to the young hedgehog, but simply a slain, young, silver, pure and magnificant something would do.

Shadow's heart imploded. This wasn't a bloodstained glass-riddled sight, but yet the pain was worse. He had known of his son for fifteen years, but when the hog suspected that his father was nothing more than a liar, the little time spent with him was drowned with insults. When things were trying to be mended between them, Vanity appeared and that fell to the wayside.

The steel wall of apathy collapsed. The hedgehog's wailing was worse not to the ears, but the heart. Leaf bawled too, and Mephisto coughed as his father just quaked, but that was nothing compared to the black hedgehog's clamor. Each set hurt the rest of them, but Mephiles shuddered as he guided the others away. "It's best to leave him alone at times like this," he whispered to the sniffling ones. "Otherwise he might snap the other way."

"You mean..."-Mephisto wiped his nose as he tried to go on, " mean when Aunt died?" He nodded, explaining he prodded the mourning one too much that he yelled at him. "So we outta leave Uncle to himself." The demon patted Leaf's back as she held her face. "There, there, it's okay to cry."

"He-he said I had to move on for him," she mewed, sniffling. "to continue..." Her wails could match Shadow's for volume but his were worse. They had this fishing line that hooked the heart and tugged it, like it wasn't trying to catch you.

The trio could hear the cries echoing through the trees as they headed back to the house. The faintest of them was shut out by Mephiles. "I suppose immortality is recessive," he whispered.

Leaf whimpered in Mephisto's arms as he guided her to the table. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked. The hedgehog glanced up, her eyes a dim forest reflection in the rain.

"Silver said..." she cooed, "I have to move on." She let the next sentence bounce in her head before testing it: "You seem very n-"

"I'm not your type," he replied, his head being yanked to the sides. "I'd probably eat your soul after you curl your tail. How's that for loyality?" He glared at a spot in the floor, made a sound resembling an empty or settling stomach, then, "Well... I can help you with finding a nice guy, I guess."

"Could I have some tissue?" The demon held them out to her after a few moments. As she blew her nose she wondered if he was bipolar, or just being sympathetic. But no new tears damped his cheeks. "Aren't you sad? Silver's..."

"Demon's feelings are like butterflies," he explained, sounding much more like a spawn of Mephiles. "They don't stay for very long, for some," he added, after having a glance at his father walking into his room and shutting it. "I felt sad for Silver, but eventually my instincts made excuses. That's the demon's trade." Leaf asked what excuse, he answered that many came across, but one of them made him smile.

The fact that mother and son would be together at last.

* * *

><p>Sunset was just ending in the forest. Nothing stirred, except for a black hedgehog cradling a dead silvery one. Shadow's breath was still shaken by Silver's death, but his thoughts soothed him.<p>

_Selene'll take care of him. They'll both visit often...but Selene's always sighing when we meet. Must be because she's gone and can't be visiting me as often as she'd like._

With a sigh, Shadow opened his eyes. Silver had such a calm smile when he passed. His eyes were closed and shaped like his mother's when she had warm summer night sky eyes, gazing at him with trust. Now blue indigo eyes died out alongside silver fur. Her only son had died with them. He stroked the hair he wanted to tassle.

A gentle light faded beside Shadow, a pale hand resting on his. "He's just like a dove, isn't he?" a soft voice cooed. Selene leaned on him, sighing. Just her, no pale figure of their son beside her. He opened his mouth to-

"Shadow, he's not with me," she mewed before kissing the silvery forehead. A jolt struck the hedgehog. He ran his hand through the mane-

No beats under the chest yet...

* * *

><p>A sigh left Silver's mouth as his heart started with a faint beat.<p> 


	11. Christmas Eve

Silver found himself in that haze before one wakes up. His body felt like overnight it had been possessed and was returned damaged. He managed less-than-half-opened eyes. Grunting, he willed against the torture of proping himself on his elbows and lower arms. He rubbed his right eye with the adjacent fist.

"Silver," he heard a familar dark voice murmur, as if he had been sick in his sleep. "So good to see you awake." _Oh, that's Dad. _The silver hog's eyes widened.

Dad? _Wait, wasn't I- Then _where's-

I died. Vanity killed- I'm alive. "Dad..." his voice started to waver. The black hedgehog moved closer to the tearing boy, enclosing him just like he did with his mother. The young one wept. "I thought... _I thought I'd never see you again..."_

"There, there," Shadow soothed. "What matters is that you're alive. And immortal."

Sniffles vibrated in the dark one's ears, most of them in the left, where that shoulder got damp. A phrase that hadn't been used since the hog was five swelled in his throat.

"Dad...I...I love you."

_He said it._ A warm tear formed on the black hedgehog's muzzle. _He finally said it._ "I love you, too, Silver." Whimpers emitted from the lighter hedgehog as they froze. "You'll probably hear this too much from me, but you're so much like her. All we have left of her."

His head poked out, eyes red from the tears. "Leaf. Where's Leaf?" Shadow chuckled as he pulled away.

"Sorry; she's wrapping Christmas presents. All this time we've been fighting Vanity's coming back at us."

Nodding, Silver nudged him out too. "Get out, I've got presents too." A tiny sound came from him, then "And make me some lunch."

* * *

><p>When Silver emerged the house was decorated in a simple way. "That's a really realistic tree," he mewed, reaching out to touch it, then, once he rolled the needles in between his fingers, "It is real; how'd-"<p>

"Leaf grew it," Mephisto blurted before biting into his third pizza slice. The hog smirked. _I knew she was strong enough. _

Noting his cousin's grin, the demon puffed. "You should've seen her when she avenged your death. The ground split apart. Scary, that girl."

"That's my Leafie," he replied, like he owned her. The front door knob turned, and in stepped in a hedgehog with six head quills curving up at one point, like the ears, except for the two lower corner ones; those curved down and behind. Bat wings and a snake's tail made him not hedgehog. His eyes were Mephiles', and he wore a long sleeve dark indigo jacket, layered under neath with a gray V neck shirt displaying the same gray in chest fur.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted as he balanced the packages on his right as he shut the door with his left. The stranger had a more elegant voice than who he was being compared to, and he had a mouth. "That is, Silver and Mephisto." As he came to the tree to arrange his gifts, Silver asked who he was.

The black creature swished his serpent tail and stood up. Facing the hedgehog who was shorter than his eyelevel, he snickered. "Ah yes, the last time I came you were just a fetus. My apologies,"- he made a bowing motion. "My name is Mephistopheles the Dark. Consider me your grand-uncle." His grand-nephew took a breath but he interupted with, "Yes, I'm the very same demon in the legend of Faust. Unfortunately these days a good soul is hard to find."

"It's made him incredibly soft," Mephisto puffed. "He can't take what he can. You're so picky."

"I'd rather starve than eat fast food," the elder retorted, "however, I was able to have a meal yesterday. She was so twisted and dark, it was like a pretzel dipped in the darkest of chocolates." This made the other demon cackle.

"But I suppose one ought not to make inside jokes," Mephistopheles informed. "I've come to celebrate Christmas with my nephews, regardless if they're really mine." Under his breath he added, "As ironic as that sounds, a demon celebrating Christmas."

* * *

><p>Leaf sighed as she flopped backwards into the grass. Her fingers ached from folding wrapping paper and pulling tape. A headache from fatigue of repairing the forest damage from yesterday grew stronger. <em>At least I finally grew the perfect Christmas Fir this year. And, Silver's okay, too. <em>She sighed as she imagined her boyfriend cooing in peace.

The crunch of frozen grass approached her body. "Leaf," Shadow's voice bounced into her ears, " Mephiles and I have to go get some things. Mephisto made a pizza; you should get some before he eats it all." She hummed and bobbed her head, dismissing the crunches. Her limbs ignored the stomach's pathetic complains.

Intangible ice flew past the green hedgehog, inducing a shiver. _I should've brought a blanket. I forget that I'm my name a lot. _To ease herself, she thought about a warm lit fireplace and a furry afghan. How it was the softest and warmest on her chest and that it supported her head on its rest.

When it sighed her eyelids flew open. Magnificent layers of amber, gold, champange, honey and canary, honey on the top now beamed in half-opened eyes. "Leaf," their owner murmured.

"Silver!" Mephisto called, making his way out of the patio. "You'd better find Leaf or this pizza's-" He started recoiling and making digusted noises as soon as he saw the couple. "Get a bush or something! There's no misteltoe anywhere!"


End file.
